May he be
by prien12
Summary: "Din, Nayru… Farore… he shall be reborned as the one who will bring an end to Demise… for I pray." She whispered into the air, hoping her sister would listen. And so it was done.


**Little Update Guys! I'm sorry I haven't been posting lately; I seem to have lost my mojo, and I'm trying to get it back.**

**Expect Loads of One-shots though! I have at least 6 unfinished stories that I've been trying to write but lost inspiration.**

**So while waiting for me to write stuff, go read my other stuff! Shamely advertising myself, I know.**

**BUUUUT, I guess I should probably give you something to read, since you did come here for a story... **

**how bout an angsty fic that I wrote before hand that didn't turn out fluffy like I intended. But I guess when you're writing about Hylia and the Original Hero, Fluff doesn't come up.**

******Small fact: this was supposed to be posted on my other work _Fluffinator, _since this story was intended to be part of fluffinator, but because of the lack of ZE FLUFF, I decided to post as it's own story. I've been intending to do this for FOREVER, but I think now is the best time, right?**

* * *

The Hero collapsed onto the ground, a shuddering breath racked him. He gritted his teeth and shakily looked up at the monster in front of him. Demise cackled, an evil grin gracing his lips.

Hylia cried out to him to stand, but he couldn't. Every ounce of his body just hurts so badly…

"Oh my, _your grace,_ looks like your hero can't seem to stand up!" He taunted, and Hylia screamed, squeezing her eyes shut.

"SHUT UP! LINK! STAND UP! YOU CAN'T DIE NOW!" She yelled through her tears. Demise outstretched his arm and slowly clenched his fist. Pain racked her and she fell to her knees.

"Be quiet...you have your own problems." Her body suddenly felt as though fire burnt a hole through her body; though no burns covered the goddess' body. Invisible chains clung onto her, preventing her from standing. She stared at her fallen hero; Demise had dark powers, and he was using every single one of them on Link.

Link saw the goddess; _his _goddess as she fell on the ground. A silent whisper escaped her lips, and he felt energy coming back again. He slowly climbed to his feet.

He clutched the bloody sword in his hand and started running towards the Demon King. He let out a battle cry as he raised his sword. In a split second, Demise caught the sword and threw it to the other side of the battlefield.

Then he grabbed the hero by the face and lifted him up. Dark energy convulsed through the hero's body and he screamed in pain. Demise's big hand slowly squeezed the hero's skull, breaking it slowly. He smiled venomously, the Hero's scream like music to his ears.

He slammed the hero onto the ground, and he bounced several times before coming to a stop.

Link blinked rapidly, his chest heaving up and down painfully. Every breath he took felt like fire.

Demise walked up to him and brought his foot up, then at lightning speed brought it down on the pathetic specimen that Hylia called a hero.

He did it multiple times, a rib breaking every time his foot connected to his chest. Hylia cried out to him, but he was quiet.

Hylia bit her lip and concentrated on the bonds that had connected her to the ground. In a flash of light, they shattered into pieces. Demise noticed and turned around to see her picking up the hero's sword.

He laughed evilly.

"Hylia! Do you expect to kill me with that?" His smile disappeared when she raised the sword skyward, a flashy green, blue, and red hue covered the sword's bloody appearance.

She glared at Demise and pointed the sword towards him, gripping the sword handle tightly.

In a flash, Demise appeared behind her and disarmed her before she could swing the sword.

The sword twirled through the air, and landed in front of the silent hero.

He wrapped his fingers around her neck, chocking her slowly. Hylia gasped and wheezed, but no air came to her.

Suddenly, Demise roared in pain and let her fall to the ground. In the middle of his chest was the tip of the master sword. Link took in a deep breath before pushing it in harder. Hylia stared at Link in horror.

He was pushing himself too hard. He smiled tiredly at Hylia and muttered some incomprehensible words. But Hylia knew what he was saying. She immediately stood up and stretched out her hand. A bow appeared in her open hand and she pulled the string back. A light arrow formed. She let the string go and the light arrow pierced the King of Darkness' chest.

"Demise! I sentence you to an eternity in hell!" Hylia yelled out shakily. A seal appeared where Demise had stood. Link tiredly swung his sword in the shape of the Tri-force, the power that would sealed him. But it was too shaky. It would weaken over time, and he would be free again.

Hylia ran forward and into the Hero's arms.

"It's over…for now…" She whispered into his ear, but suddenly she found herself sinking onto the ground. Link was weakening and he could no longer stand.

Hylia's eyes widened and she pushed the Hero's head onto her lap, silent tears falling from her eyes.

He smiled at his goddess, and slowly cupped her cheek. She held onto it, biting her lip, never wanting to let go.

If she could, she would have healed him right there and then. But she had already used up all her magic on her hero's men who had fallen in battle. But she couldn't save them.

She couldn't save _him._

"I want you… to know… that I love you…Hylia…" He whispered, almost inaudibly. Hylia wore a fake smile.

"Don't talk like that… you're not going to die…" She tried to sound assured, but she wasn't fooling herself or him. They both knew what could happen in battle, but Hylia was denying that. She refused to believe that fate would befall the hero. He was stronger then many others… it couldn't happen to him!

"Even hero's make mistakes…" He smiled lightly before his eyes drooped down. Hylia let go of his hand and it fell to his side. Hylia squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to believe it.

She let out a piercing scream that filled the air.

She felt a tremendous pain in her heart; never before had she. She let out another wail before collapsing onto the ground next to him sobbing quietly.

"_I love you too..."_ She whispered into his ear, though she knew he couldn't hear her.

He couldn't hear anyone.

"_Din, Nayru… Farore… he shall be reborned as the one who will bring an end to Demise… for I pray." _She whispered into the air, hoping her sister would listen.

And so it was done.


End file.
